Un Corazon K late X2
by Montse Grandchester
Summary: esto es un universo alterno sobre la vida de candy candy y su amor por terry veresmos si esta pareja es capas de sobrellevar su amor y porfin darse el final que tento se merecen espero que les guste
1. 1 mUdAAnnZa

**Un corazón que late por "dos**"

1

Candy tenía 16 años cuando junto con su padre se mudaron a Londres, Inglaterra dejando atrás su infancia en N.Y; no estaba del todo contenta con la decisión que había tomado su padre Albert pero que podía hacer si eso le sacaba una sonrisa, ella daría todo por tenerlo feliz. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía 8 años y todo ese tiempo de tristeza ya debía acabar.

La madre de Candy era de Londres por lo que se iban a quedar en la casa de infancia de su madre que era una hermosa mansión antigua, Candy estaba encantada por que se quedaría en la habitación que había sido de su madre y por lo visto una de las más grandes de la casa, tenía un bonito balcón el cual daba a la calle.

Su padre hizo todo lo posible para que Candy estuviera lo más cómoda en su nueva casa colgando por doquier fotografías viejas de su madre como si ella nunca se hubiera ido.

La inscribió en una escuela privada para que no sufriera tanto el cambio; el primer día de escuela antes de salir de su casa vio por el balcón a sus vecinos de enfrente, al parecer ellos también iban a la misma escuela por el uniforme que llevaban, eran tres hermanos uno alto de cabello castaño ojos claros con facciones normales pero notable mente todavía las de un niño aparentaba como unos 13 o 14 años, otro más pequeño, como de 6, de ojos grises y cabello dorado, y el mayor, era bien parecido alto, cabello cafe largo e impactantes ojos azul safiro pero fríos como si guardaran una gran pena o resentimiento, dejo de mirarlos cuando se encontró con la mirada del mayor sonrojada se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta del balcón y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar a la cocina se encontró con una nota junto con su almuerzo y la nota decía que iba a una entrevista de trabajo y que le deseaba buena suerte en su primer día de clases. Termino su desayuno y se apuro a salir pues no quería llegar tarde a su nueva escuela.

Ya le habían entregado todos sus útiles y le habían dicho la ubicación de su salón, puesto que era su primer año en preparatoria el nerviosismo se le acumulo, se presento en la dirección y la escoltaron hasta su nuevo salón cuando entro y la presentaron al grupo reviso las caras de sus nuevos compañeros y ahí estaba el chico de los ojos azules y con su mirada fría característica que lo hacía verse un poco duro pero con aquel rostro tan bello la dejo deslumbrada al verlo de cerca, y el único puesto libre era delante de él.

Paso todo lo que ella se esperaba presentaciones, interrogatorios de chicos curiosos pero no lo que ella deseaba que era escuchar a Terry, así se llamaba su vecino le dijeron las chicas que le empezaron a hablar, le preguntaron que de donde lo conocía ya que ellas lo consideraban el más guapo del salón aunque su actitud era poco agradable -solo es mi vecino- contesto Candy dijo que no había hablado con él desde su llegada.

Al final del día una de las chicas dijo que ella vivía por donde Candy y se ofreció a acompañarla.

-no les agás caso, son unas convenencieras en especial Eliza, solo te hablan por acercarse a Terry nadie habla con el siempre está rompiendo las reglas o cumpliendo un castigo- dijo Paty al parecer una de la pocas con las cuales mantener una conversación razonable.

-pero tú lo conoces… a… Terry- pregunto Candy- digo si has hablado con él.

-yo… con Terry… estás loca, ese chico con solo mirarte te pone la carne de gallina es muy intimidante mucho más para una cobarde como yo- dijo Paty a Candy mientras se despedían.

Candy se quedo pensando al respecto de todo lo que le habían contado de él, ya que él no se había tomado la molestia de hablarle siquiera para presentarse, pero se preguntaba como un chico tan lindo podía tener un corazón tan duro y se quedo un poco decepcionada.

Salió para dar un paseo después de la comida improvisada, al dar la vuelta en la esquina se tropezó con alguien y al mirar hacia arriba descubrió que se trataba de Terry.

-oye por qué no te fijas por donde caminas acaso estas… - dijo sin darse cuenta de que era Candy hasta que se fijo en su cara - a perdona por ser tan grosero creí que eras alguien más, me llamo Terry ¿eres… la chica nueva… de América? -al momento en que Candy asentía con la cabeza- pues bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con un tono de vergüenza en la voz.

-mucho gusto… si me llamo Candy vengo de Nueva York – dijo Candy tartamudeando por la impresion mientras pensaba "no creo que un chico con una sonrisa tan cálida sea tan malo como lo describen".

-oye si vamos a la misma escuela te puedo esperar en las mañanas e irnos juntos si gustas- pregunto Terry como un gesto de cortesía puesto que era nueva.

-si me encantaría.

-entonces mañana nos vemos-dijo mientras se despedía de ella

-adiós Candy.

Candy entro a su casa-el no es malo solo que no lo han tratado-pensó, demasiado emocionada subió se cambio y recogio sus rizos dorados en una coleta, candy no era tan alta era delgada y con la cara llena de pecas,pero le resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes como los de su madre, bajo para recoger la mesa, en ese momento llego su papa.

-como te fue hija- dijo su padre mientras se quitaba el saco.

-bien papa y a ti te dieron trabajo- dijo Candy aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-si mañana empiezo así que deja tu plato que nos vamos a celebrar-dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos como si fuera todavía una niña-primero a cenar y luego al teatro o donde prefieras.

* * *

HOLA A TODAS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC SOBRE EL ANIME QUE ADORO CLARO EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERRNO JAJA NO SEAN MALOS NO SOY PROFECIONAL PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS tratare de actualizarlo el domingo o lunes BYEBYE

Montse Grandchester=)3


	2. 2 ojos frios coraZOn ImPENEtraBle

**2**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano se cambio y se arreglo para no hacer esperar a Terry.

-hola Candy - dijo Terry al verla salir, con un tono distante al de el día anterior a Candy esto le pareció raro ya que el había sido muy amable con ella y ahora estaba diferente como si algo le molestara - te presento a mis hermanos él es Stear tiene 14 y este pequeño es Tim tiene solo 5 años- dijo Terry desviando la vista para parecer lo menos interesado en ella, terry se sentia diferente cuando estaba con ella y esto lo asustaba puesto que se acababan de conocer y no queria demostrar su interes.

Stear se apresuro y pe planto justo enfrente de Terry -hola como te dijo mi hermano soy Stear hermosa cómo te llamas- dijo con tono seductor claro un poco torpe- y me parece increíble que una chica tan linda como tu este con un descarado como mi hermano- dijo Stear mientras tomaba la mano de Candy.

-Stear ella no se fijaría en ti ni en un millón de años.- opino Terry un poc molesto por el atrevimiento de su hermano mientras lo quitaba de enfrente con un empujón.

- Ha ha y en ti si hermano. Lo dudo mucho - Terry le metió un codazo al pobre Stear para que se quedara callado.

-hola soy Candy y creo que mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde.-le dijo Candy a Stear tratando de calmar la cosas.

Al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraron al entrar. Eliza una de las chicas del interrogatorio de el día anterior al ver a Candy, se puso tan celosa que fue hasta donde estaban ellos y saludo exclusivamente a Terry.

-hola Eliza –dijo sin tomarle importancia- Candy puedo hablar con tigo.

Eliza estaba que echaba chispas el chico mas guapo y soberbio que jamas se habia fijado en nadie y cuando lo hacia era solo para despreciar,ahora se fijaba en una chica insignificante como Candy claro esto segun Eliza; ella era bonita cojos castaños pelo rojizo y ondulado alta y no hiba a dejar pasar esto por alto y haria hasta lo imposible para que terry se olvidara de esa y se fijara en ella.

- se que ya te habrán dicho muchas cosas de mi pero espero que sepas juzgar que es cierto y que no lo es-mientras la tomaba con fuerza del brazo Candy no pudo hacer más que asentir ya que esa mirada de Terry la congelaba de lo fría y malvada que era pero también le encantaba como salían a relucir sus brillantes ojos azules.

Candy se sonrojo y se volteo inmediatamente para que Terry no se diera cuenta. La semana transcurrió rápidamente ya que en la escuela no le hablaba para nada a Terry a Candy pero al irse juntos hacia sus casas se ponían a platicar.

Al final de la semana el viernes Candy salió del gimnasio y se sorprendió al ver a Terry esperándola pues ya era tarde y sus hermanos debían ya haber salido.

-hola… te queda bien ese uniforme- dijo Terry notando que traía la falda- short puesta y la blusa de deportes- te ves linda.

-a… gracias… yo me quede a ver si me dejan entrar al equipo de porristas y sí, me aceptaron.-Candy se sorprendió por lo dulce que podía llegar a ser aquel chico con una mirada tan fría y un corazón con una barrera impenetrable, Candy había sido capitana de las porristas en su otra escuela y quería probarse a sí misma que podía lograr lo mismo aquí -tengo que ir a recoger el uniforme en esta dirección solo que no la conozco ¿sabes dónde queda?

-si claro si quieres te acompaño. ¿Para cuándo es?

-dentro de dos semanas


	3. 3 pResioZA!

**3**

Pasaron los días como de costumbre y cada vez se hacían más y más buenos amigos. Candy todavía no podía entenderlo a veces se comportaba distante y engreído y otras más dulce que la miel.

-te llevas muy bien con Terry verdad- comento Paty por que se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos en la escuela y fuera de.

-si aunque aún no he sabido el motivo de porque actúa de una manera tan indiferente, mientras por dentro yo se que está sufriendo.

-te gusta… mmm si… Terry te gusta ¡lo sabía! ¡Lo sabia!-dijo Paty en vos alta- aunque debes de tener cuidado con u chico como el siempre se salta clases o lo encuentras fumando o en una pelea callejera.

-lo conozco y tal vez parezca de lo peor, pero por dentro… por dentro… es solo una persona que quiere ser amada aunque él no se dé cuenta de que quiere eso… y cállate te van a oír y si me gusta mucho hoy me va acompañar por mi uniforme de porrista - dijo Candy mientras contemplaba a Terry desde lejos en el campo de futbol ya que estaba en práctica y ella estaba sentada en las gradas y no pudo evitar mirar a la arpía de Eliza muy cerca de él, Candy se puso verde de celos.

-pues debes apresurarte si no quieres que te lo quiten pero tienes la ventaja que ella no tiene

-¿cuál? - pregunto Candy intrigada.

- que tu lo conoces mejor que nadie y ella nunca ha tenido la oportunidad siquiera de hablar con el, pero ella si te va a hacer la vida de cuadritos, aunque se le nota a Terry que tu le gustas ya que con ninguna chica a entablado una conversacion mas larga de quitate o algo asi y tu desde un principio te ganaste su confianza.-Candy sonrió ante esa posibilidad y levanto a su amiga de las gradas, pero ella sabía que debía tener más cuidado con Eliza.

-mejor deja de meterme cosas a la cabeza y vámonos antes de que descubran que nos saltamos una clase.

Ese día Candy noto que Terry estaba de buen humor y fueron por el uniforme.

Ya en la tienda le enseñaron los modelos a Candy y eran faldas color rojo con líneas blancas en los bordes de los tablones y el mismo patrón en la blusa.

-que talla señorita-pregunto la señora

-mediana… perdón chica-se lo entregaron y fue hacia los probadores-no te molesta estar aquí.-pregunto dirigiéndose directamente a Terry.

-no… está bien te espero.-dijo Terry mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente del probador con su cara de total indiferencia con ese semblante serio que hacia enloquecer a Candy. Unos minutos después salió Candy Terry quedo embobado al verla en esa blusa ombliguera y esa falda pequeña parecía que la habían sacado de una revista de deportes - t… t…e ves

-que te parece no me veo ridícula, con esta piel color fantasma-dijo Candy sonrojándose.

-no estás…preciosa - Terry sin pensar que lo había dicho en voz alta.- y mas con ese color en las mejillas cuando sonríes.-incluso ese comentario lo dijo con una seriedad que alarmo a Candy.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews sigan esta historia ya que eliza quiere hacer de las suyas jajaj su amiga Montse Grandchester**

**AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

****

Lupita Isais

Lizzing

Astrid-Rosslyn

Dayanna

Leyjar grandchester

Tamborsita333


	4. 4 cOnFuNdiDOS!

**4**

Al día siguiente Terry estaba tan confundido por lo que había dicho el día anterior que sintió, que lo que tenía con Candy, no era una simple amistad, porque él la veía como algo fuera de la belleza humana, la veía como el ser más hermoso que nunca hubiera existido, y esto lo asustaba "_que me pasa yo no soy así, ella es solo una amiga tengo que aclarar esto"_.

El lunes espero a Candy como de costumbre después de su práctica de porristas, estaba súper nerviosa pues no había hablado con él desde el viernes anterior y sentía en las nubes porque desde el momento en que lo vio aquel primer día de clases, tenía que aceptar que le había gustado y ya se estaba enamorando de él, aunque le fuera indiferente, ella sabría romper la barrera de su corazón si la dejaba.

-hola, no te cambiaste-dijo Terry-pero me gusta cómo te ves-"_que estoy diciendo tranquilízate" _se dijo, -quisiera hablar con tigo, pero en otro lugar podemos.-con su cara seria, que ella tanto conocía.

Candy no sabía que pensar no le salió ninguna palabra de la boca y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza.

-a donde vamos no conozco mucho Londres y…-sé que do sin palabras a ver en que prado tan hermoso se encontraban era el mismo parque en el cual jugaba su madre de niña lo supo por las fotografías que había de ella en la casa.-Terry es hermoso

-si quería traerte mis padres se conocieron aquí cuando eran niños y el otro día pase por aquí y me acorde de ti, pero… porque lloras.- dijo preocupado al ver que la lagrimas se desbordaban por los ojos verde esmeralda de Candy que le parecía que se le iban a romper si seguía llorando

-es que a mi madre le gustaba venir y… no sé, me siento más cerca de ella en este lugar-dijo Candy entre sollozos Terry no supo nada más que hacer así que la abrazo sin pensarlo pero no de la forma que te abraza un amigo sino con todo el amor que él sentía hacia ella si se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era una simple atracción, y así se quedaron hasta caer en la cuenta de cómo se estaban abrazando aunque no quisiera quitarse de sus brazos fuertes Candy se quitó con delicadeza.

-pero, ¿tú me querías decir algo no?-pregunto al recordar por lo que la había llevado hasta ahí Terry.

Terry la tomo entre sus brazos con una fuerza fuera de lo común -Te…Terry-dijo Candy sorprendida y el simplemente la beso.

Candy no sabía que pensar estaba en un estado que éxtasis y ella le devolvió el beso sin saber lo que hacía, cuando sus bocas se separaron el miraba serio y ella sorprendida no dijo nada y solo se fue corriendo.

Terry no fue tras ella porque necesitaba asimilar lo que se había atrevido a hacer estaba con la cabeza hecha un lio pero no podría aclarar las cosas ya que su familia saldría de viaje por que la escuela daría vacaciones a todos y tendría dos largas semanas para saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Candy.

Candy por su parte estaba totalmente en shock por lo que Terry se había atrevido a hacer _"no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, es un idiota no debo hacerme ilusiones siempre me da alas y cuando estoy en la nube más alta me baja de una patada pero ese beso se sintió... tan... tan real tan dulce pero esta semana tratare de no pensar en el" _llegando a su casa su papa la saco de su debate personal.

-hija que te sucede estas pálida como fantasma peor que lo normal-dijo Albert al notar a su hija tan extraña.

-nada papa solo que... nada estoy bien saliste temprano te hago algo de cenar-dijo tratando de disimular ante su padre ya que la conocía tan bien que siempre la descubría pero no deseaba en absoluto ser descubierta esta vez.

Las semanas las paso sola ya que su padre tenía que ir a trabajar pero después de la primera semana tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con el muchacho que invadía sus pensamientos, pero no lo encontraría porque ella no sabía que él había salido con su familia; ahora tenía la cabeza aún más revuelta ya que pensaba que él la estaba evitando.

Terminadas las vacaciones Candy seguía confundida por lo que había pasado con Terry el primer día de clases Candy desayuno rápido como de costumbre cuando recibió una llamada de parte de Stear, de que Terry se había accidentado esa mañana al salir de su casa, una camioneta doblo la esquina y lo había atropellado.

Candy quedo impactada con tal noticia, que salió corriendo sin pensar hasta la casa de los vecinos.

* * *

**JAJAJA LAS DEJE PICADAS JAJA GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ES LINBDO SABER QUE A LAS PERSONAS LES GUSTA SABER DE TI GRACIAS A TODAS JAJAJA LAS KIERE SU AMIGA**

**Montse Grandchester**


	5. 5 hIstOrIa!

**5**

Candy salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo hasta la casa de los vecinos pero al llegar no se encontraba nadie a la vista así que decidió entrar, era u recibidor demasiado amplio y daba derecho a las escaleras a la derecha estaba la sala y a ala izquierda el comedor justo al voltear se topó con Stear llorando al teléfono con Archie en brazos, el al sentirse observado volteo y soltó el teléfono.

-Candy…. O Candy que bueno que llegas no encuentro a nadie mis abuelos están de viaje y Terry…-este último lo dijo en nuevo sollozo Stear fue a los brazos de Candy la cual se asustó al ver su reacción.

-que pasa Stear que le pasa a Terry-dijo Candy alterada-dime Stear

-Terry no despierta.

-…-Candy no pudo formular palabra inmediatamente las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos

-tengo que llamar a mi papa-dijo Candy y entre sollozos le llamo a su padre, él pensó que le había pasado algo a ella pero al oír lo del accidente de Terry salió de trabajo y fue de regreso a casa.

Ya más tranquilos al llegar el papa de Candy Stear le pidió a Candy que llevara a Archie a su cuarto porque estaba muy asustado y así él le podría explicar todo a su padre, ella sintió y se llevó a pequeño, y se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido al ir caminando de regreso por el pasillo se encontró con una puerta abierta y Candy noto el nombre que estaba grabado en ella _**TERICIUS **_Candy no pudo resistirse y entro. Mientras tanto Albert ya había hablado a las escuelas informando que todos no podrían asistir a clases debido a un problema familiar. Y Stear después de varios intentos logro localizar a sus abuelos, ellos al oír tal noticia decidieron regresar de inmediato.

-Stear porque ustedes no viven con sus padres-pregunto Albert

-vera señor...

-dime Albert

-está bien Albert mi padre era coronel en el ejército y por eso nos mudamos con los padres de mi mama nuestros abuelos ya que a él no lo veíamos mucho y al nacer Archie mama murió por que su cuerpo no lo resistió, yo tenía 8 años y Terry 11, mi papa quedo devastado desde su muerte que decidió ir de tiempo completo a la guerra y dos años más tarde mi papa falleció al ser alcanzado por una bala en la cabeza.- a Stear le empezaron a brotar nuevas lagrimas por el dolor de recordar su pasado.

-o lo siento mucho hijo no quise incomodarte

-no se preocupe Albert eso fue hace 4 años y desde entonces Terry no ha sido el mismo esta mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de papa y nuestros abuelos y nosotros fuimos de vacaciones estas semanas por pasar estas fechas olvidándonos de lo ocurrido, pero como teníamos que ir a clases nos mandaron de regreso y ellos decidieron ir por sus cosas para aprovechar el viaje hasta allá claro… si todavía las tienen ya que al momento de su muerte no queríamos saber de nada que tuviera que ver con el ejercito, y esta mañana decidió ir al panteón como cada año pero al salir hoy lo atropellaron.

Y en otra parte de la casa…

"_qué lindo" _pensó Candy al encontrar una foto de Terry cuando era pequeño en su mesa al lado de su cama, se levanto fue hacia la ventana donde se encontró con una cámara fotográfica y varia fotos debajo de ella y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de su contenido."_la de las fotos… soy ...yo" _y claro que era ella pues su ventana daba derecho a la ventana de ella, en todas las fotos aparecía Candy o dormida o saliendo de su casa o en el jardín pero siempre con una sonrisa. Candy no supo que pensar pero en lugar de ponerse a juzgar y hacerse historias en su cabeza decidió esperar a que Terry le explicara lo de las fotografías, y se dispuso a bajar lo antes posible para que nadie la descubriera.

-papa ya podemos ir a ver a Terry-pregunto Candy desesperada con las llaves del auto en la mano.

-si hija, Stear ve por tu hermano y ropa para Terry

-ropa… pero… entonces… ya está bien?

-Si hija solo se rompió un brazo y se desmallo del impacto pero no le paso nada le realizaron unos estudios pero no sufrió ningún daño severo.

-ya Albert –dijo Stear con Archie en brazos bajando las escaleras.

Al llegar al hospital Stear fue directo con Terry y Candy, Archie y Albert esperaron afuera Albert le conto todo por lo que habían pasado esos tres hermanos y Candy poco a poco fue entendiendo que Terry no la había evitado esa semana, eso era un alivio ya que ella pensaba que él no había querido hablar con ella pero la verdad era que él no había podido, esto la invadió de una alegría enorme e impulsivamente se levantó y fue directo a la habitación en la que estaba Terry. Para su suerte Stear iba saliendo.

-es todo tuyo-dijo Stear abriéndole la puerta a Candy para que entrara

-gracias-dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios y entro.

-toc… toc-dijo Candy-hola Terry puedo pasar

-…-Terry se sorprendió de que Candy entrara ya que le debía una explicación del beso que él le había robado semanas antes-Candy perdón sé que tenemos que habla…-Candy se acercó rápidamente y le puso su dedo en los labios.

-shhh eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que tu estas bien luego hablaremos-dijo Candy con unas mejillas sonrosadas- como te sientes?

-Bien-dijo el muchacho de ojos azules y era verdad cuando la vio pasar todo el malestar se esfumo de repente- quiero agradecerte a ti y a tu padre todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, yo y mis hermanos.

-no te preocupes mi padre tuvo que irse pero mandara un carro por nosotros y como ya te hicieron estudios dijeron que ya podías irte a descansar y mientras lleguen tus abuelos yo te voy a cuidar- esto último Candy lo dijo entregándole su ropa a Terry en la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-gracias Candy-es lo único que pudo decir el ojiazul ante tales atenciones.

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS JAJA LES ESTA GUSTANDO? ESO ESPERO JJAJAAGRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTUVAS, IDEAS Y **

**SUGERENCIAS JAJAJA DE NO SER POR USTEDES NO CONTINUARIA ESTAA HISTORIA **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA**

**SU AMIGA**

**Montse Grandchester**


	6. 6 uN nUeVo pRoSpeCtO

5

Ya de regreso en casa Terry..

Ala mañana siguiente Terry al despertar noto algo diferente en su habitación, las fotos de Candy no estaban donde él las había dejado "diablos alguien las vio pero… quien"

-Stear!-grito Terry a su hermano para que subiera "si fue él lo mato" pensaba Terry

-que pasa Terry ocurrió algo?-dijo Stear agitado ya que había subido lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de su hermano.

-se puede saber ¿quién entro a mi cuarto?- dijo Terry en tono molesto

-nadie, solo yo cuando saque tu ropa a no ser que…-se quedó pensativo Stear

-que…¿ qué? Stear, habla si sabes QUIÉN FUE EL QUE ENTRO-dijo Terry remarcando cada palabra

-a no ser que… Candy hubiera entrado

- CANDY! Co…como que…que CANDY- dijo su nombre gritando.

Y al otro lado de la calle Candy yacía rendida y exhausta en su cama había regresado muy tarde del hospital la noche anterior y ni hambre le dio al regresar, a Albert le toco cargarla desde el auto hasta su cuarto ya que ella se había quedado dormida, la subió y acomodo en su cama, pero ya eran las 3:00 am y ella se tenía que levantar a las 6:45 am y tenía que ir a la escuela y el despertador sonó.

-aaaaaaaaa- grito Candy asustada al oír su despertado, tanto se asustó que se calló de la cama- maldita cosa AHH-dijo seguido de un bostezo- pero que.. ya se me hizo tarde está mal la alarma-Candy se levantó y fue directo a su ropero, se cambió y peino lo más que pudo ni siquiera desayuno y salió disparada al colegio esta mañana era la segunda vez que iría sola en toda su estancia en Londres ya que siempre era acompañada por esos tres hermanos que tanto quería y a uno en especial y al recordar a este pensó "como se sentirá ya no le dolerá espero que no pero regresando de la escuela iré a visitar a mi rebelde se oye raro que yo le diga _mi rebelde pero eso es para mi"_

Una Candy sumida en sus pensamientos llego a la escuela y trato de pasar desapercibida para que no le hicieran preguntas sobre la salud de Terry pues ella no quería que supieran que ella también había faltado por estar con él, pero no fue necesario pues al llegar al salón encontró a casi todos sentados alrededor de un asiento ocupado por un joven rubio de ojos azules claro no tan lindos como los de Terry pero "quien será el" en verdad tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-su nombre es Anthony-se oyó una voz detrás de Candy

-Paty me asustaste y como supiste que…

-hay Candy eres tan obvia te vi tan sumida en tus pensamientos que supuse que el-dijo señalando a Anthony- era el objeto que te tenia absorta y si te preguntas por que se su nombre es porque el llego ayer que tú y Terry faltaron y por cierto me debes una explicación eh!

-si Paty en el receso te cuento todo y además sí que me conoces bien y… espera un momento esta sentado en mi lugar

-pues ve a quitarlo- dijo Paty en tono sarcástico, Candy se dirigió decidida hasta aquel muchacho rubio y se aclaró l garganta a propósito.

-ejemm. Dije ejemm. – Candy lo repitió pues este muchacho lo la volteaba a ver- Disculpa pero ese es mi asiento.

-Candy tu no viniste ayer y le dijimos a Anthony que se sentara ahí no sabíamos si regresarías-dijo Annie antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder.

- Annie tiene razón querida así que mejor siéntate en el lugar de Terry… ya que él a lo mejor y ya está muerto.

-retráctate de tus palabras-dijo Candy remarcando cada silaba- Eliza y es mas a ustedes no les estaba hablando y quítense de mi vista o les juro que no respondo par de brujas- a Candy le brillaban sus ojos verde esmeralda del enojo, empujo a Annie y a Eliza de su lugar y eso hizo que ambas hicieran una rabieta y se fueran.

-disculpa fui un grosero mi nombre es Anthony Cornwall Andrew y nadie me dijo que este lugar estaba ocupado- dijo Anthony levantándose del asiento y tomando la mano de Candy para besarla, esto último hizo que Candy se sonrojara

-no te preocupes- dijo Candy quitando su mano lo más rápido que pudo y poniendo sus cosas sobre la mesa este muchacho la ponía deberás nerviosa. Y para su suerte el maestro entro y el muchacho tomo asiento a un lado del que sería el lugar de Terry al final de la segunda fila.

" wow ella es demasiado bonita y que hermosos ojos tiene pero quien será ese Terry del que hablaban espero que solo sea un amigo para ella porque reacciono muy mal ante lo que Eliza le dijo" pensaba Anthony mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y ya en el receso….

-que Terry que!-dijo Paty al escuchar lo que su amiga le estaba contando de las fotos que encontró en su recamara y todo lo que había pasado antes de vacaciones.

-si Paty como lo oyes pero ya en el hospital no le dije nada no quería alejarlo más de mi después de lo que te conté que hizo la última vez que nos vimos antes de las vacaciones-Candy se sonrojo ante el recuerdo del tierno beso que Terry le había dado.

-uy amiga ni cómo olvidarlo pero esas fotografías significan 1.-que está loco por ti ó 2.-que es un acosador- ambas amigas rieron ante esto último.-y Candy que te pareció nuestro nuevo compañero?

-de que hablas Patricia O' Bryan- dijo Candy al notar el tono en que su amiga le estaba hablando.

- de que tú eres muy hermosa y el chico no te quito la mirada en toda la clase

-pero tú sabes bien lo que siento por Terry y no puedo ponerme a pensar en otro después de todo lo que a pasado- las amigas discutían sin saber que una de ellas era el tema de conversación en otro lado de la escuela.

-Annie, no la soporto –dijo Eliza casi gritándole a Annie- enserio que no le basta tener al chico más guapo de la escuela y aparte quiere la atención de Anthony eso sí que fue la gota que derramo el vaso pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para desenmascararla cuando regrese Terry, y Anthony quedara tan desilusionado de ella que no le quedara más remedio que fijarse en mi- Eliza rio a carcajadas ante el plan malvado que se formulaba en su cabeza, Annie no sabía que decir así que dejo que su amiga se desahogara y esperar que no la incluyera en el plan lo cual era innecesario ya que aunque ella no quisiera se vería implicada y prefería tener a Eliza de amiga que de enemiga aunque abecés no la entendiera ni poquito.

Terminadas las clases Paty se ofreció a acompañar a Candy a su casa pero al salir de la escuela la llamaron sus papas para verla en otro lado y a Candy no le quedó más remedio que irse sola como en la mañana, a lo lejos unos ojos azul grisáceo la miraban mientras se debatían en ir a acompañarla o dejar pasar la oportunidad así que se decidió por acompañarla.

-Candy-grito Anthony a lo lejos y Candy al oír su voz volteo en dirección del muchacho algo en el hacía que se olvidara de todo incluso de Terry- se que casi no nos conocemos pero me gustaría ser tu amigo y empezar de nuevo… así que amigos-extendió la mano a la chica de rizos dorados y sonrió al ver su reacción.

-Amigos- dijo Candy estrechando la mano de Anthony- mi nombre completo es Candice White Andly mucho gusto y perdón por no presentarme en la mañana estaba un poco irritada es que esa Eliza es… es…

-¿insoportable?-pregunto Anthony divertido

-si-rio Candy-insoportable

-si ayer que llegue no me dejo solo en todo el día pero antes de seguir platicando yo voy hacia donde mismo así que podemos irnos juntos ¿si te parece?- pregunto Anthony esperanzado

-claro que si – dijo Candy ya caminando- y ¿de dónde vienes?- pregunto

-yo soy de chicago en América me mude aquí por motivos de trabajo de mi papa casi no lo veo asi que decidí venir acá para pasar más tiempo juntos y ya que él y mi madre se divorciaron a ella casi no la veo y por eso estoy más apegado a él.

-que coincidencia yo vine por lo mismo solo que yo vengo de Nueva York y como mi madre y mi padre se conocieron aquí mi padre quiso que nos viniéramos a principio de este año escolar.

-tu madre y tu padre deben de estar orgullosos de tenerte ya que debió ser difícil aceptar venirte teniendo ya una vida en América

-pues mi padre lo hizo porque mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y quería que estuviera más cerca de donde ella vivió y asi no sentirme tan sola- y sin poder evitarlo a Candy le rodo una lagrima por su mejilla.

-oh! Lo siento no quise ofenderte asi que ya no llores luces más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras- Candy sonrió ante el comentario, Anthony le extendió un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas y hacerla sentir mejor.

Candy y Anthony se despidieron al llegar a la calle donde vivía Candy ya que Anthony vivía un poco más lejos y después de todo había olvidado llevarle algo a Terry asi que improviso y corto unas flores del jardín de una señora "que al cabo tiene muchas no creo que extrañe estas pocas" pensó y en lugar de ir con Terry fue rápido a su casa y aventó la mochila a la sala y se dirigió a casa de los vecinos. Cruzo el jardín tan rápido como pudo y toco la puerta. Candy se sorprendió mucho al notar que una señora le había abierto la puerta ya le iba a preguntar que quien era cuando la señora le sonrió y hablo.

-Candy que bueno que llegas ¿si es ella verdad Stear?- Preguntando por ensima de su hombro cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Si abuela es ella hola Candy pasa mi abuelo quiere conocerte y ella es Eleonor la madre de mi madre jajá ósea mi abuela

-Mucho gusto señora- saludo Candy y sonrió gentilmente

-el gusto es mío jovencita pero que haces ahí parada pasa para que te conozca mi esposo William- Candy accedió y entro a la sala donde Archie al verla corrió a abrazarla

- Candy! Candy! que bueno que vienes me lees un cuento- grito emocionado Archie

-si Archie pero más al rato- y una voz grave y gentil interrumpió su charla

-asi que tú eres Candy- rio el anciano y le sorprendió mucho a Candy hallar un parecido en él, a Terry- mis nietos no se equivocaron al decir lo linda que eras verdad Stear-el solo se volteo con la cara roja de vergüenza por que su abuelo lo había delatado y a Candy tampoco se le pudo escapar un sonrojo- niña eres tan dulce como tu nombre mi nombre es William Blake pero dime abuelo ya te siento de la familia.

-mucho gusto señor mi nombre como ya le abran dicho es Candice White Andly pero todos me dicen Candy- ella sonrió pero William se le hizo conocido el apellido Andly pero disimulo al parecer el encuentro de esta niña y sus nietos ya estaba predicho pero prefirió que darse callado hasta estar seguro de sus suposiciones.

- Candy querida te gustaría acompañarnos a comer- pregunto Eleonor

-claro que si señora

- a no mi niña si a mi esposo le vas a decir abuelo a mí por lo tanto también me tendrás que decir asi-rio y abrazo a la joven pues ella ya sabía todo lo que había hecho por su nieto y quería compensarle todo, Candy recibió el abrazo y dijo.

-está bien le diré como guste, pero me permitiría llevarle esto a Terry- pregunto Candy señalando las flores.

-claro que sí y dile que pronto estará la comida para que bajen.

Candy subió feliz y al llegar a la puerta toco 2 veces pero nadie hablo asi que decidió entrar y justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta Terry salió del baño envuelto en una toalla

-CANDY- grito sorprendido y la chica se sonrojo tanto que parecía una fresa por sus pecas ella se volteo inmediatamente y cuando se disponía a salir él se lo impidió-Candy espérame aquí en lo que me cabio- Terry entro al baño de nuevo sin que Candy pudiera decir algo ella puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y tiro unas marchitas y después de eso se sentó en el borde de la cama recordando lo que había encontrado la última vez que había estado ahí pero antes que pudiera pensar nada más Terry salió con un pantalón de pijama ya que era el único que le permitía el yeso en su pierna, sin camisa dejando ver sus perfectos abdominales a los ojos de la ojiverde quedando impactada de lo perfectamente bien esculpidos.

- me podrías ayudar a ponérmela- dijo Terry extendiéndole una camisa a Candy.

-si… claro-Candy la tomo y él se volteo y ella le paso la camisa por la cabeza y el brazo bueno y ya de frente Candy tuvo que acercarse más para pasar con cuidado su brazo enyesado y ella con cuidado acomodo la camisa rozando el torso del muchacho el cual se sentía abrumado por los roces de las manos de ella asi que con la mano buena la tomo por la cintura y la acerco lentamente hacia él y ella no opuso resistencia cuando….

¡ZAZZ!

Se abrió la puerta de golpe lo que hizo que los dos se separaran y era Stear quien fue para avisarles que la comida estaba lista pero al decirlo noto que Candy estaba sonrojada y su hermano un tanto distraído Candy al oírlo salió rápido de la habitación pues ella también estaba muy acalorada.

-¿qué paso con ustedes dos antes de que entrara e Terry?- pregunto Stear sonriéndole a su hermano.

-como se te ocurre entrar asi tonto y no es lo que paso si no lo que no paso gracias a ti- le dijo Terry molesto pues tenía un gran deseo de volver a besar a su amada pecosa.

-mmm a la próxima me avisas cuando le vallas a dar un beso a Candy- dijo Stear al adivinar las intenciones de su hermano con la chica Terry se sonrojo levemente al sentirse descubierto por su hermano -y que la le preguntaste de las fotos

-no, aun no, le diré después de comer

- y si piensa que eres un acosador-Terry le dio un codazo mientras Stear se moría de risa- a y antes de que bajes nada más te aviso que los abuelos están encantados con Candy

-Y quien no queda encantado con ella- dijo Terry sonriente saliendo de su habitación Stear estaba muy feliz ya que antes de Candy no tenía una relación tan buena con su hermano pero desde que la conoció él era mucho más abierto ya que esa chica hacia que el sacara lo mejor de si.

* * *

**A CANDY SE LE ESTA PONIENDO DDIFICIL PERO SU AMOR POR TERRY SERA MAS FUERT QUE TODO JAJA SIGAN LEYENDO Y LO AVERRIGUARAN PORQUE TANTO TERRY Y Y ANTHONY TIENEN OPRTUNIDAD JAJAJAGRACIAS A TODAS POR ACEPTAR MI PUNTO DE VISTA Y ESTA HISTORIA QUE TANTO TRABAJO ME ESTA DANDO JAJAJA ULTIMAMENTE SE ME VA LA INSPIRACION PERO NO SE PROCUPEN QUE ASI COMO SE VA REGRESA JAJAJA DISCULPEN SI ME TARDOO EN PUBLICAR PERO A PETICION DE MIS LECTORASS ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO YA LES HE DICHO CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA COMENTARO IDEA O REGAÑO ES BIEN RECCIBIDA **

**LAS QUIERE SU AMIGA **

**Montse Grandchester **


	7. 7  alguO inNeSpErAdO

**7**

"pero que hermosa es Candy no puedo creer la suerte que tengo al haber conocido a alguien asi" pensaba Anthony recostado en su cama recordando esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo habían dejado hipnotizado.

Y en otra parte esa misma noche…..

-abuela en que estabas pensando-le decía desesperado Terry

-perdón pero no me puede resistir y además a Candy no le molesto

- abuela, Terry tiene razón como se te ocurre hacer algo asi-secundaba Stear

-sí, tienes razón no le molesto porque se estaba burlando de mi-dijo Terry casi gritando las últimas palabras.

-el hecho de enseñarle tus fotos de bebe a Candy no debe de avergonzarte

- pero si le enseñaste las fotos de cuando me bañaban

-jajaja, hay Terry es que eras tan adorable

- ¿adorable? Ahora con qué cara la voy a ver

Candy caminaba a la escuela sola ya se había acostumbrado después de ya pasada una semana del accidente, Terry mejoraba mucho y Candy disfrutaba de la compañía de la abuela de Terry y el señor William, cuando Anthony la alcanzo con una rosa en la mano y sin decir nada se la entrego.

-Anthony y esto…-pregunto Candy confundida

-es una rosa de mi jardín mi abuela las cultivaba y cuando murió yo me dedique a eso, son únicas y quería que la vieras y me dieras alguna idea para ponerle nombre y... si te gusta quédatela-Candy sin saber porque sonrió y en un impulso le dio un beso a Anthony en la mejilla.

-no te preocupes si se me ocurre algo te digo.

A la hora del descanso Candy le conto a Paty lo sucedido con Terry la noche de las fotos de bebe vergonzosas.

-Paty te lo juro Terry era él bebe más adorable que a habido -decía Candy entre carcajadas-enserio bebiste ver su cara cuando su abuela me mostro unas de cuando Terry estaba en la tina estaba rojo se vergüenza.

-Candy por favor decide bien que es lo que quieres porque solo me estas lastimando- dijo Paty levantándose y con lágrimas en los ojos Candy no supo a lo que se refería.

-Paty que sucede porque lloras…

-¿POR QUE LLORO? COMO QUE ¿Por qué?-grito Paty desesperada de que su amiga no comprendiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo- CANDY QUE NO VES… ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ANTHONY.- Candy sintió una punzada de dolor "pero que me pasa yo quiero a Terry o ¿no?"

- Candy sé que no había forma de que supieras que me estabas lastimando pero yo sé que Anthony te quiere y Terry también, asi que si estas segura de que lo que sientes por Terry es amor ´por favor no agás sufrir a Anthony y… si acaso quieres a Anthony házmelo saber- esto último Paty lo dijo con un hilo de voz- ya va a ser el baile de bienvenida y Terry pronto va a regresar asi que tienes una semana para decidir si vas a seguir con Terry o le vas a dar una oportunidad a Anthony- Paty se alejó y por encima del hombro le dijo- te veo mañana necesito estar sola.

- Paty…-Candy ya no quería entrar a la última clase, tenía que pensar lo que le había dicho su amiga asi que ella se fue hacia el parque en que un mes atrás Terry la había besado.

Al llegar Candy se sentó en la banca más alejada de las personas para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Candy no ha llegado- dijo Terry en voz baja

-Terry te buscan- grito su abuela desde abajo

-déjala pasar-"si lo sabía mi pecosa no me abandona" pensó Terry suponiendo que era Candy la que venia

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la persona que menos esperaba que se fuera a parar en su casa.

-y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Terry con cara de incredulidad.

-parece que no te das gusto verme

-Susana creí…creí que te habías ido a Brodway-viendo con asombro a su única novia del pasado.

-Terry… una hace cosas locas… por amor.

-¿amor? pero TÚ fuiste la que me dejo yo te amaba pero ya no mis sentimientos hacia ti no son los mismos.

-Terry vine solo por ti, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti y cuando me entere de lo que te había pasado fue cuando decidí regresar.

A Susana no la había aceptado ninguna agencia de actuación asi que decidió regresar con Terry mientras encontraba algo Susana nunca se había enamorado de Terry pero le gustaba aprovechar todo lo que él le daba cuando eran novios. Terry en cambio si la había querido mucho pero cuando conoció a Candy se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Susana era una simple atracción por que lo que ahora sentía por Candy era mucho más fuerte que todo lo que había vivido con Susana, y en cuanto viera a la dueña de su corazón le haría saber sus sentimientos lo antes posible.

Susana se dio cuenta de que Terry no sentía lo mismo por ella que hace unos años atrás asi que decidio irse a casa de una vieja amiga, esto para ella era una alivio porque de verdad le daba flojera tener que regresar con Terry.

Mientras tanto ni Paty ni Candy se habían dado cuenta de que alguien las estaba escuchando cuando discutían, a Eliza esa información la ayudaba a completar su plan maestro "ahora si Candy de esta no te salvas".

-Eliza-una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos de odio-esa cara es de temer que estarás tramando amiga.

-Susana Que bueno que viniste-dijo Eliza mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga de la infancia y compañera en hacer sufrir a las personas- y creo que por la cara que tienes ya te enteraste de lo de Terry.

-si pero no me molesta-dijo con despreocupación e indiferencia.- regresar con el deberás me hubiera matado del aburrimiento.

-pero a mi si me importa, y tu visita me callo como anillo al dedo ya verás para que te voy a ocupar.-ambas amigas intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír eran la una para la otra.

Candy estaba muy confundida por lo que le había dicho Paty nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amiga estuviera enamorada de Anthony " pero Terry me impacto desde el momento que lo vi por mi ventana sus ojos su cabello aunque Anthony es dulce, tierno y muy guapo debo aceptarlo pero no me hace sentir lo que siento al ver a Terry a los ojos aunque por su parte sabe hacerse notar y hacerme sonrojar d vez en cuando" Candy se debatió toda la tarde hasta que ya era muy oscuro y tuvo que regresar a casa pero ya tenía muy en claro lo que quería hacer y mañana mismo se lo haría saber a todos los interesados (Paty, Terry y Anthony).

Y ya en la escuela….

-Paty tenemos que hablar pero creo que será mejor que nos vallamos tu y yo de la escuela.- Paty acepto pues le importaba más la decisión de su amiga que perderse un par de clases.

-Candy pero como a tu casa que dirá tu padre.

-él no está y llegara hasta mañana.

-está bien y antes que nada me disculpó por lo de ayer eres mi amiga Candy no debí tratarte asi- dijo Paty apenada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Paty lo de ayer no importa y lo que te quiero decir es que el cariño que siento por Anthony es muy fuerte….-Paty al oír esas palabras se le rompió el corazón y Candy al notar su reacción se apresuró a hablar- si Paty es muy fuerte pero jamás llegaría a amarlo como… amo a Terry-esto último hizo que Paty se alegrara y que a Candy se le enrojecieran las mejillas jamás se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta-y si quieres te voy a ayudar con Anthony ya verás que cae redondito a tus pies.

- Candy deberás que no amas a Anthony-dijo Paty casi gritando de la emoción y Andy asentía-Candy no sabes lo feliz que me haces… pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Candy intrigada

-que no soy tan bonita como para que se fije en mí y además hay muchas chicas tras de él… y te quiere a ti.

-no Paty está confundido como yo estaba pero haremos que se fije en ti yo le are saber que mis sentimientos están dirigidos a otra persona y ahí es donde entras tú te haces su amiga y listo caerá enamorado de ti.

-pero ya soy su amiga pero no me ve como nada más.

-pues ahora se dará cuenta de lo que ha tenido enfrente todo el tiempo y ya mismo nos vamos de compras te hare una transformación con la cual todos que darán sorprendidos al ver a la nueva Paty O´ Bryan

Terry estaba impaciente pues no había visto a Candy desde hace ya dos días y ya era tarde asi que decidió irse a la escuela al ver que Candy ya se había ido de su casa y en el carro pensaba "pero pase lo que pase hoy mismo le diré lo mucho que la… amo" pero lo que Terry no sabía era que Candy estaba en casa de Paty para lo de su transformación y como Paty tenia chofer él las había llevado muy temprano al colegio.

-vamos Paty entra ahí esta Anthony y cuando te vea quedara embobado.-dijo Candy animando a su amiga quien en realidad era bonita pero por tímida no se arreglaba mucho y para colmo tenia lentes pero con la transformación que Candy le hizo, los lentes ya no serían problema.

-Candy que ago lo saludo o que dime…-dijo en tono suplicante a su amiga

-solo entra y pasa a un lado de el

Paty entro y como Candy dijo Anthony no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era casi como un ángel Paty llevaba un maquillaje muy sutil al estilo de Candy, el uniforme de la escuela pero ya no escondía su figura detrás de un gran sweater sino lo había remplazado por una torerita del color del uniforme (si allá puedes hacer lo que quieras con el uniforme) llevaba el cabello color castaño suelto, recogido por una simple diadema con un adorno muy bonito de una flor en lugar de la simple cola de caballo que diario se hacía, y los aparatosos lentes los había cambiado por unos de contacto ya si dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos grises un tono más claro que los de Anthony. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella incluso las de Eliza al ver que Anthony no le quitaba los ojos de encima, este se levantó y fue directo con Paty.

-hola tu eres… de la escuela-dijo Anthony al no reconocerla. Paty rio divertida y esto lo desconcertó un poco.

-hola Anthony-dijo simplemente.

-pero como sabes mi nombre-esa era la entrada de Candy quien también se había arreglado diferente pero no por Anthony sino porque era el día en que Terry volvería.

-Anthony no la reconoces-rio Candy

-que están gracioso-decía Anthony quien después de ver a Paty cuando noto a Candy arreglada diferente se asombró de que ya no la veía de la misma forma "esta chica me gusta más que Candy, entonces a Candy la quiero como amiga pero quien es ella se me hace familiar"

-se tu nombre porque soy tu amiga Paty.

-¿PATY?-grito Anthony y todos se asomaron al ver que esa chica en verdad era Paty a la cual todos tachaban de fea.

-si Anthony soy Paty- dijo con un rubor en las mejillas que le resulto adorable a Anthony el simplemente la abrazo-te ves muy bien.

-Anthony y a mí no me vas a dar un abrazo-dijo Candy fingiendo molestia haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita mientras él la abrazaba también

Cuando se separaron Candy noto que alguien la fulminaba con la mirada, Candy se volteo para ver quién era y al verlo se olvidó de todo y todos y corrió hacia él.

-Terry -dijo mientras lo abrazaba-Terry sintió celos de Anthony pero se desvanecieron al notar que a ella no le importaba por que corrió con él, y quedo hipnotizado al ver lo hermosa que se veía Candy ese día

-pecosa por que no has ido a visitarme- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Terry me alegra que estés mejor- y volvió abrazarlo cuando llego el maestro Eliza ardía en celos de las dos pero se alegró al ver quien llegaba.

-alumnos ella es su nueva compañera Susana Marlow

Terry se alegró de ver que el sitio libre cerca de él ya estaba ocupado por Anthony y asi no lo molestaría, y a ella la sentaron cerca de Eliza lo cual era lo mejor para las dos.

-es ella- dijo Eliza en susurro para Susana apuntando con la mirada a Candy.

-entonces que el juego comience dijo Susana.

Llego la hora del receso y Candy le dijo lo que planeaba hacer con Paty y Anthony en la tarde lo cual le pareció una idea magnifica a Terry pues no sabía porque pero quería al chico lo más alejado que se pudiera de Candy y también sería una oportunidad para que él, le declarara su amor a ella.

-chicos que les parece si vamos al cine en la tarde-dijo Candy a Anthony, Paty y Terry

-si sería muy buena idea- dijeron todos y quedaron de verse en la tarde. Terminadas las clases un carro paso por Terry por lo de su pierna y él se ofreció a llevar a Candy pero ella no acepto porque un carro vendría por ella y Paty para ayudarla a arreglase, en cambio Anthony si acepto Terry dijo que pasaría por el a su casa y que vería a las chicas allá.

Cuando Terry paso por Anthony comenzaron a platicar y notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, Terry le conto lo que sentía por Candy y lo que pensaba hacer esa tarde, y para que se diera una buena amistad Anthony decido decirle lo que el sentía por ella antes de ver a Paty.

-Terry me caes muy bien pero tengo que confesarte que cuando conocí a Candy también me gustó mucho- Terry sentía que la sangre le herví de los celos pero se tranquilizó al pensar lo que le había dicho "él dijo cuándo la conocí también me gusto ósea que eso ya paso" pensó- si me gusto y creí que era algo mas pero conforme pasaron los día me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era un cariño diferente como el de un hermano y hoy al ver a Paty me di cuenta de que a la que quiero es a ella, y no solo porque haya cambiado de look sino porque ella me ofreció su amistad desde un principio y ahora que la vi quede fascinado.

-pues no hay problema con lo de Candy…pero eso si te digo si lastimas a Paty te golpeo ya que como amiga de Candy también es mi amiga-ambos rieron y dejaron atrás los problemaS y como era de esperarse las chicas aún no habían llegado a su podría decirse "cita doble"

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN EL DIA CADA QUE LOS ABRO Y PERDON SI NO LOS CONTESTO PERO E ESTADO MU OCUPADA CAMBIANDOME DE CASA AHORA TARDARE UN POCO MAS EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS PERO PORFAVOR NO SE DESESPEREN****QUE VALDRA LA PENA ESPERAR PERO CON LO DE LA ESCUELA SUBIRE CADA QUE PUEDA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO SUGRENCIAS OBSERVACIONES LO QUE SEA NO DUDEN EEN DECIRMELO**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO LAS QUIERE SUU AMIGA**

**MONTSE GRANDCHESTER**


End file.
